Lisa Is Pregnant
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: This is my new reboot fanfiction which is based on Diesir's original fanfiction Lisa Is Pregnant. Read and review this new reboot fanfiction my fellow readers.


**Lisa Is Pregnant**

Chapter One: An Unexpected Pregnantcy.

Disclaimer: FOX and Diesir.

Beta-Reader: Ling Bouvier?

 _A/N: I assume that most of you already knows about the fanfiction Lisa Is Pregnant. It's one of the most famous Simpsons fanfictions there is and the whole reason why is because how badly written it is. However, nobody here really knows if Diesir was just trolling or simply just wasn't a very talented writer. If Diesir was just trolling around, then it's really a shame. However, if Diesir wasn't trolling around, then I would like to give that fanfiction some justice. This fanfiction will be a complete reboot and I will do some minor changes. However, my writing is not fully flawless either, but it's atleast better than the original fanfiction. However, if you guys are a fan of my other two Simpons fanfictions That Simpsons Show and Halloween In Springfield, then you guys will probably enjoy this fanfiction as well. Enjoy this newest Simpsons fanfiction everybody and some of the credits goes to Diesir as well._

* * *

Lisa's POV:

 _It was winter. I was fiftheen years old and Bart was seventeen years old. Me and Bart were standing in our yard. We were both looking at the same direction. Mount Springfield. The mountain our dad climbed several years ago._

"I still cannot believe that Homer climbed that mountain just to impress me." Bart said.

"Yeah and I still cannot believe that he survived." I added.

 _We both became silent. Then Bart looked over at my direction._

"You know, Homer's birthday is soon coming up." Bart said.

"I know. What do you have planned for dad's birthday?" I asked.

"Well, we could climb the mountain too. Then he would be proud of us too and it would be a cool birthday gift." Bart said.

"Are you out of your mind?! We would both die up there!" I yelled.

"We would be fine. If both Homer and grampa could do it and survive, then so could we." Bart said.

"I guess, but grampa ate a person and dad teared half the mountain apart." I said.

"True, but they still survived and if you and I team up, then nothing could stop us. Deal?" Bart asked and reached out his hand.

 _I paused for a brief moment and just looked at his hand. His idea was just so idiotic, but he still had some few good points. Impressing dad for his birthday sounds tempting and if Bart is sucessful, then only he would get all the credit. What should I do?_

"Deal..." I said with an unsure voice and shaked Bart's hand.

 _We headed over to a store, which sold the right equipment we needed. We then headed over to Mount Springfield in the middle of the night._

"Are you ready?" Bart asked.

"Not really..." I mumbled.

"Oh, you are such a covard." Bart teased.

"No, I am not." I groaned.

"Yes, you are. You are the biggest chicken there is." Bart teased.

"It's not funny Bart..." I groaned and clenched my fist.

"The chicken say's Bwuk! Bwuk!" Bart teased.

"Stoppit Bart!" I yelled.

"Make me!" Bart teased and started to climb up the mountain.

"I'll make you!" I yelled and started to climb after him.

 _We climbed for a long time, while I was trying to catch up to my teasing brother. Finally I catched up to him and wrestled him to the ground._

"Not so tough anymore huh?" I teased.

"This was actually part of my master plan." Bart teased.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look down..." Bart said.

 _I did as Bart said and then I saw to my big fear that we were pretty far up on the mountain. I was completly forgeting that I was climbing the mountain, while I was chasing Bart and now we are pretty high up._

"Oh god! Get me down from here Bart!" I yelled.

"There is only one way down..." Bart said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Continue climbing up." Bart said.

"What?!" I asked.

"If you want me go help you down, then I need your help to climb up. Deal?" Bart asked.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Deal and I guess that we did this for dad in the very beginning either way." I said.

"True, let us continue." Bart said.

"Fine..." I mumbled.

* * *

 _Me and Bart were now very high up on the mountain and we started to freeze. There were snow everywhere._

"We better rest for the night." Bart said.

"Yeah, did you pack the food, the hot chocolate and the blankets?" I asked.

 _Bart started to look through his bag, but he could not find anything._

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Looks like I got the wrong bag. This is my prank bag." Bart said.

"You idiot! We are both going to die up here!" I yelled as I started to strangle Bart.

 _Tears were pouring down my face as I strangled my brother._

 _We were both trying to sleep, but I froze so much._

"Are you cold?" Bart asked.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

 _Bart then put his big winter jacket over my cold body._

"Thanks Bart, but now you will be freezing instead." I said.

"It's fine. As long as you are feeling better." Bart said.

 _I was feeling better and I was very thankful. However, soon not even Bart's big jacket was enough I started to freeze alot once again._

"Bart, I cannot take this anymore. I am so cold." I said.

"Well, I am not a big fan of this option, but we could snuggle with eachothers to keep us warmer." Bart said.

"I guess we could. Come over here Bart." I said.

"Fine..." Bart said and came over to my direction.

 _I huged him very hard and he did the same with me. It felt really good for awhile. However, soon both me and Bart were both so cold that we failed to make eachothers warm. We were so screwed._

"We are running out of options Bart." I said.

"There is one more option, but I do believe that I will dislike this option even more than the first option and I do believe that you will dislike this option too." Bart said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We could be having sex with eachothers. That would keep us warmer for awhile longer." Bart suggested.

"Are you out of you mind?! We are brother and sister!" I yelled.

"We will not be that for much longer, if we doesn't find a way to survive this night." Bart responded.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds. I knew that he was right. However, I just cannot imagine having sex with my own older brother. However, I cannot argue that I always viewed him as attractive._

"Well?!" Bart asked.

"Fine, get over here and let us get this over with..." I groaned.

 _We both undressed and we both layed under Bart's jacket and then we suddendly had sex. I suddendly got alot warmer and I had no words to describe this feeling, but it felt so wonderful. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time. Then Bart started to kiss me on my mouth, all over my face and also all over my body. I felt completly speechless, but I still liked it. However, maybe this was a bit too much?_

"Bart, don't you think this is a bit too much?" I asked.

"Do you want to get warmer or not?" Bart responded.

"I guess that you are right." I said.

"I am freezing alot too you know." Bart said.

"My bad!" I said as I started to kiss all over him too.

"Much better. However, there is something that must tell you Lisa." Bart said.

"What is it Bart?" I asked.

"I love you Lisa." Bart said.

"I know you do and I love you too Bart." I said.

"No, not like that. I ment loving you in a romantic way." Bart said.

"In a romantic way?" I asked.

"Yes and I have been doing it for years now. Do you feel the same about me too?" Bart asked.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds. The truth is that I have been loving Bart in a romantic way too through all of this years without ever telling him either._

"Yes. Yes, I feel the same about you too Bart." I said and kissed him on his mouth.

 _So right, but yet so wrong, but I could not help to just love it. I am actually starting to fall in love with my own older brother. However, suddendly I started to feel both very tired and very dizzy. I could not keep awake and everything become dark._

"Lisa! Don't fall asleep! Don't leave me here all by myself! LISA!" Was the last thing I heared from Bart before I passed out and I could also feel that he despretly tried to give me mouth to mouth right before I passed out.

* * *

 _Later I woke up and I could both hear voices and see an ambulance helicopter above us. We were going to be saved. Bart was asleep on top of me. I started to push at him._

"Bart! Wake up! We are going to be saved! Bart!" I yelled.

 _However, Bart wasn't waking up. He was infact not even breathing._

"Bart?" I said with both a confused and with a sad voice.

 _Then the paramedics took both me and Bart with them in the ambulance helicopter and I passed out before the ambulance helicopter flew away._

* * *

 _I woke up inside of a hospital and both mom and dad were both standing next to my bed._

"Lisa! Your are alive!" Mom yelled.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Dad yelled.

"Homer! It's not Christmas yet!" Mom corrected.

"D'oh!" Homer yelled.

"Bart...Where is Bart..." I asked with a weak voice.

 _Both mom and dad became silent as they looked over to the bed next to me. Bart was laying lifeless in that other bed._

"Bart..." I said with a weak voice.

"Lisa...Bart didn't make it..." Mom sobbed.

"He is dead Lisa..." Dad sobbed.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds, but then I could not hold my tears in anymore and I started to cry as both my mom and dad huged me._

 _Then suddendly Dr. Hibbert entered the hospital room._

"I am sorry for interrupting, but I have something which I have to inform all of you." Dr. Hibbert said.

"What is it doctor?" Mom asked.

"Do you want to inform us that crying visitors is getting free lolipops as well?" Dad asked.

"Huhuhuhu! No! However, we did found something when we were doing our tests on Lisa. Something we didn't expected to find." Dr. Hibbert said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lisa...You are pregnant..." Dr. Hibbert said.

"Pregnant?!" I yelled.

"How is that even possible?!" Mom yelled.

"Who is the father?! I am going to kill him!" Homer yelled.

"That will proof very diffucult or even impossible. According to our tests the father is Bart." Dr. Hibbert said.

"Bart..." I mumbled.

"That's impossible! Something must be wrong with your tests!" Mom yelled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Dad yelled and started to strangle Bart's courpse.

"Dad! Stop! He did it to save me or I would have froze to death! We were just not expecting it to turn out this way!" I yelled.

"And Mr. Simpson! I will inform the security guards if you do not stop strangling the courpses!" Dr. Hibbert yelled.

"Fine..." Dad groaned.

 _Dr. Hibbert left the hospital room and mom looked at my direction._

"What are you going to do now? With your pregnantcy and all?" Mom asked.

"I am getting an abortion." i said.

"An arbotion? No, I do not think that is the right way to do this." Mom said.

"It's my body and my baby and I can do whatever I want with it mom." I yelled.

"Fine..." Mom mumbled.

"However, this is Bart's baby too, so I night concider keeping this baby in respect of him saving my life earlier." I said.

* * *

 _We returned home and my little sister Maggie welcomed me home at the front door._

"Lisa! Lisa! You are finally back home! Where is Bart?!" Maggie asked and huged me.

"We can talk about this later Maggie. Can I just have a moment alone with mom and dad?" I said.

"Sure Lisa!" Maggie said and walked into her room and started to play with one of Bart's old video-games.

"She reminds me of both you and Bart in so many ways." Mom said.

"Yeah..." I responded.

"Wait a second..." Homer mumbled.

"What is it daddy?" I asked.

"You never told us what both you and Bart were doing on Mount Springfield in the first place." Dad said.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Well, you climbed Mount Springfield years ago and we wanted to impress you daddy. As a birthday gift." I said.

 _This brought tears to dad's eyes as he huged me._

"You didn't have to do that! I was always impressed by you kids either way!" Dad sobbed.

"Oh, daddy..." I sobbed.

 _We were both crying and huging and mom joined the hug too._

 _Once we were done huging eachothers, then we all became silent for a couple of seconds._

"So, who will tell Maggie about Bart's death and about your pregnantcy Lisa?" Mom asked.

"I will do it. Both those things are caused by me and both me are Maggie are pretty close with eachothers." I said as I walked into Maggie's room.

* * *

 _Maggie were still playing with one of Bart's old video-games._

"Hey Maggie!" I said as I entered her room.

"Hey Lisa!" Maggie responded and smiled.

"Could you pause your video-game for a moment? We need to talk." I said.

"Well...I am in the middle of saving the world...Or destroying it...I am not completly sure..." Maggie responded.

"It's important." I said.

"How important?" Maggie asked.

"It's about Bart." I responded.

 _Maggie suddendly paused the video-game and looked at my direction._

"What about Bart?" Maggie asked.

 _I paused for a brief moment. This would be so hard to tell her._

"Maggie...Bart is...Bart is dead..." I sobbed.

"What?! Why?! How?! When?!" Maggie yelled.

"He risked his own life to save my life when we were both stuck on Mount Springfield." I said.

"How did he risked his life to save your life?" Maggie asked.

 _I paused once again for a brief moment. I didn't really wanted to hell her how Bart saved me._

"It's not that important how he saved me, but what is important is that he still did it and that he is dead." I sobbed.

"Bart...I am gonna miss him...He teached me so much and now he is gone...I love him so much..." Maggie sobbed as she ran towards me and huged me.

"I know Maggie...I know..." I sobbed as I huged back.

 _We huged eachothers for a long while in complete silence. Then Maggie suddendly broke the silence._

"We will never see him again..." Maggie sobbed.

"No, we will not, but I have this feeling that he still left us this little gift before he passed away." I said and rubbed my tummy.

"What kind of gift? Some kind of food?" Maggie asked.

 _I rolled my eyes._

"No, silly! I am pregnant with a baby!" I said.

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Maggie asked.

"It's a long story and I will not go into the details right now, but you will become an aunt. Aunt Maggie!" I said.

"Aunt Maggie?! That makes me sound so old!" Maggie giggled.

"I know!" I giggled and huged her once again.

 _Then I turned around and then I saw that both mom and dad were outside Maggie's door._

"Mom! Dad! I have decided now! I will be keeping this baby!" I said and huged mom.

"That is wonderful news Lisa!" Mom said and then huged me back.

"Great...Another mouth to feed..." Dad mumbled.

"You just lost a mouth to feed! Bart's mouth!" Mom groaned.

"I know, but I do not mind some extra cash." Dad responded.

"And you will lose yet another mouth to feed if you do not stop complaining and start being supportive towards Lisa! Your own mouth!" Mom said as she clenched her fist.

"Of course I will support you Lisa!" Dad suddendly said and huged me too.

"So, what will you name the baby?" Maggie asked.

"I am not sure what to name the baby if the baby is a boy." I said.

"And if the baby is a girl then?" Maggie asked.

 _I paused for a brief moment and then I suddendly looked at my family's direction._

"Zia. Zia Simpson." I said and smiled.

End of Lisa's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I am not sure if I should turn this chapter into an one-shot or maybe continue it. Diesir wrote in the description that other users could continue on it and I might do that too. I would like to probably be the very first person to be thanking Diesir for writing the original Lisa Is Pregnant fanfiction. Without it, then this fanfiction would obviously never had been written in the very first place. If you guys would prefer me to leave this fanfiction as a one-shot or continue with it, then give me some feedback in a review and I will then be concidering about this. New chapters of both That Simpsons Show and Halloween In Springfield will be uploaded during the next year. Stay Tuned!_

To Be Continued...


End file.
